1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light sources for spectroscopy and other scientific applications, and more particularly, to a light source that provides visual and ultraviolet electromagnetic energy individually and in selectable combinations of frequency and amplitude characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is often a need to conduct spectroscopic analysis on a sample material using more than one for of exciting electromagnetic energy. This is generally require that the electromagnetic energy source be changed, causing displacement of the sample and delay. There is a need for, and it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide, an arrangement that permits spectroscopic analysis to be conducted using visual and ultraviolet electromagnetic energy individually (i.e., sequentially) and simultaneously in selectable combinations of frequency and amplitude characteristics.
It is additionally desired to conduct spectroscopic analysis of two sample materials simultaneously. It is there fore an object to the invention to provide an arrangement that facilitates the application of different combinations of visual and ultraviolet electromagnetic energy simultaneously to different samples of materials, using the same sources of electromagnetic energy.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by this invention which provides, in accordance with a first apparatus aspect, a light source arrangement for conducting spectroscopic analysis of a material to be analyzed. The light source arrangement has a first source of electromagnetic energy for issuing a first source electromagnetic energy having a first predetermined spectroscopic characteristic and a second source of electromagnetic energy for issuing a second source electromagnetic energy having a second predetermined spectroscopic characteristic. The light source arrangement is provided with a first port for emitting an output electromagnetic energy having an output spectral characteristic responsive to a selectable combination of the first and second predetermined spectroscopic characteristics. A holder secures the material to be analyzed in a first path of propagation of the output electromagnetic energy. A third port emits a first test electromagnetic energy having a first test spectral characteristic responsive to an interaction between the output electromagnetic energy and the material to be analyzed.
In one embodiment, the light source arrangement is further provided with a first amplitude controller for controlling the amplitude of the output electromagnetic energy. The first amplitude controller is disposed in the path of propagation of the output electromagnetic energy intermediate of the first port and the holder for the material being analyzed.
In other embodiments, the light source arrangement has a first filter for imparting a first filter spectral characteristic to the output electromagnetic energy. The first filter is disposed in the path of propagation of the output electromagnetic energy intermediate of the first port and the holder.
In still further embodiments, the light source arrangement is further provided with a second amplitude controller for controlling the selectable combination of the first and second predetermined spectroscopic characteristics. The second amplitude controller is disposed in the path of propagation intermediate of the first and second sources of electromagnetic energy.
In some embodiments, the light source arrangement has yet a third filter for imparting a third filter spectral characteristic to the output electromagnetic energy. The third filter is disposed in the path of propagation intermediate of the first and second sources of electromagnetic energy.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the light source arrangement is further provided with a second port for emitting a second output electromagnetic energy having a second output spectral characteristic responsive to a second selectable combination of the first and second predetermined spectroscopic characteristics. The second port is, in some embodiments, distal from the first port. The first port is preferably disposed in the vicinity of the first source of electromagnetic energy, and the second port is in the vicinity of the second source of electromagnetic energy. In some embodiments, the first and second ports are coaxially disposed so that the first and second paths of propagation are directed coaxially in opposition to each other.
In this embodiment, there is a second holder for holding a further material to be analyzed in a second path of propagation of the second output electromagnetic energy. There is also provided a fourth port for emitting a second test electromagnetic energy having a second test spectral characteristic responsive to an interaction between the second output electromagnetic energy and the further material to be analyzed. In some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, a second filter imparts a second filter spectral characteristic to the second output electromagnetic energy, the second filter being disposed in the second path of propagation of the second output electromagnetic energy intermediate of the second port and the second holder for the further material to be analyzed.
This further embodiments, a third amplitude controller controls the amplitude of the second output electromagnetic energy. The third amplitude controller is disposed in the path of propagation of the second output electromagnetic energy intermediate of the second port and the second holder.
In accordance with another apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a light source arrangement for conducting spectroscopic analysis. A first source of electromagnetic energy issues a first source electromagnetic energy having a first predetermined spectroscopic characteristic. A second source of electromagnetic energy is provided for issuing a second source electromagnetic energy having a second predetermined spectroscopic characteristic. A first port is provided for emitting a first output electromagnetic energy having an output spectral characteristic responsive to a first selectable combination of the first and second predetermined spectroscopic characteristics, and a second port emits a second output electromagnetic energy having an output spectral characteristic responsive to a second selectable combination of the first and second predetermined spectroscopic characteristics. There is additionally provided a first holder for holding a first material to be analyzed in a first path of propagation of the first output electromagnetic energy, and a second holder for holding a second material to be analyzed in a second path of propagation of the second output electromagnetic energy. A third port emits a first test electromagnetic energy having a first test spectral characteristic responsive to an interaction between the first output electromagnetic energy and the first material to be analyzed. Additionally, a fourth port emits a second test electromagnetic energy having a second test spectral characteristic responsive to an interaction between the second output electromagnetic energy and the second material to be analyzed.
In one embodiment of this further aspect of the invention, the first source of electromagnetic energy is a deuterium source, and the second source of electromagnetic energy is a tungsten source. An amplitude controller arranged intermediate of the first and second sources of electromagnetic energy.
In a further embodiment, there is further provided a filter arranged intermediate of the first and second sources of electromagnetic energy. A first output filter is arranged intermediate of the first port and the first source of electromagnetic energy. Also, a second output filter arranged intermediate of the second port and the second source of electromagnetic energy.